


Critical Number

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Breeding, Consent Issues, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Shameless smut.Cybertron post war: while every now and then a mech dies, even with peace working out pretty good, no new sparks are added. Until a critical number is hit...
Relationships: Barricade/Jazz, Barricade/Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 33
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09.01.2020 Update
> 
> I am close to finishing the second chapter and re-read this one to see if everything I set up for Ch 2 is right... and GUYS. I am sorry for all the typos and autocorrect fails. I corrected SO much. Forgive me please! 🙈

With the war over, the remaining Cybertronians came back to their home world Cybertron. Peace, was working surprisingly well, but then, most mecha were simply too tired of the much too long war, that had nearly destroyed their planet.

The only problem the now united mecha were facing, was, that their numbers were still only decreasing. No new live was being sparked with the Allspark destroyed and no new hotspots blooming yet... And mecha kept dying, even without a war raging on. 

Until suddenly a critical number was hit, which was only registered by the lone Matrix, nowadays displayed in a big memorial hall, that was built to always show the survivors the worst horrors of war, committed by both factions, reminding them why peace was so precious. Why it should be in every mechs interest to preserve it.

What no one knew, up until then, the mysterious source of wisdom was somehow connected to the core of their very planet, and triggered a Cyberton-wide signal to be send out, activating long dormant coding in certain mecha… 

…

Jazz woke up like every other morning, stretching his frame tiredly, just to roll around and cuddle into his worn out mattress again. At least today he didn’t have to get up, so he could laze around as much as he wanted. Not even realizing that there was a freshly activated line of code inside his very frame, that slowly altered his core-programming .

It took him another hour of loafing around, until he slowly made his way into his small but comfortably furnished living room, filled with various nick nacks. Some might call it chaos or an unorganized mess, he called it ‘homey’. And seriously, now that he had the time and clearing to travel every now and then, he did exactly that. How couldn't he bring several souvenirs from each trip?

Whenever he felt like it, he checked the datanet for possible gigs at the places he wanted to visit. Making music was more of a hobby for him, that it helped him to cover his travel-costs was a nice side effect. Not that he really needed to work too much, as long as he didn't spend his credits on over expensive crap, he was fine. As former Autobot Third in Command he had a thriving savings account. He lived most of the time from it, and as long as those weren't used up he could enjoy the sweet things of live. So credits were his least worry at the moment. And once those savings were gone he could start working for real. 

His love life on the other servo… lacked. He’d always been rather easygoing, social and flirty. What resulted in most mechs considering him an easy lay. A mech good to spend a fun night or two with, but never more. No one ever considered starting something serious with him. He wan’t an all too serious mech, after all, so it should be all right, right? 

It wasn’t.

In the end the Polyhexian had stopped dating all together, too frustrated with the end results. Jazz then started to travel even more, make more music, trying to fill a void he would never admit he felt. 

And today he felt like he really needed something more to fill that void. He picked up his old, scratched datapad from the couch, and check for something that caught his interest. Maybe there was a place in Praxus where he could perform in? He always enjoyed walking in the newly constructed Cystal Gardens, he could also visit his old friend and former Second in Command Prowl... it had been quite a while that they met up _and_ there was a small underpaid job available. 

Without much consideration he accepted the job, booked a transport and a hotel. The job would only start in a week, but that didn’t stop him from getting there today to enjoy some free time before the job would start. A moment after the booking was completed he recieved a ping confirming it, with the nessesary paperwork he would need to enter and work in Praxus added. Setting the datapad aside again, Jazz picked up a cube of energon and emptied it while packing the few things he needed for Praxus. 

…

It’s been far too long since he visited Praxus, he realized again as he arrived at the main transport station. The city had changed so much since the last time he had been here, and only to the better. He couldn’t pinpoint what it exactly was, but everything seemed shinier, bigger and more beautiful. So he spent the first day wandering around, looking at things, enjoying the city's buzz around him. 

He was so busy exploring, that he forgot that he had to be in his hotel by a certain time, to confirm and keep his booking, so the room had been given to someone else. After trying and failing for a few hours to acquire another place to spend the night he gave up, his good mood soured. It wasn’t like he didn’t know some mecha here, but he wasn’t in close contact with any of them, and only calling them now that he needed something felt wrong, sure he wanted to visit Prowl but not force his presence on his old friend… And while he knew that Bluestreak and Smokescrean were living here as well, he was even less close to them. He still didn’t want to recharge out in the open, though...

Jazz decided to store his stuff first, not wanting to carry it around much longer, so he got back to the transport station and from there drove around a little, to contemplate what he should do now. He thought his little drive was aimless but in the end he realized that it had brought him to the Praxian Main Police Station. 

He transformed into his bi-pedal mode and looked at the structure for a moment. How big were his chances that Prowl was working today and was here, in the building at this very moment? Probably vanishingly low… but even if the former Second in Command wasn’t here; maybe a friendly officer could point him in the right direction and help him find a hotel? 

So he took a steading invent and entered the station. Inside it took him a moment to get orientated, then he walked up to the front desk, where he was about to address an unknown officer, as a familiar voice called out for him. First he couldn’t match a face to the voice, but the moment he turned around he remembered. 

“Barricade…?” That was a mech he was rather surprised to see. Especially with enforcement decals on his proudly raised doorwings. His surprise must have showed in his emf, since Barricade pushed his own field rudely against Jazz’ informing the visored mech how unamused he was about his open astonishment. 

“Oh come on, you know Prowl and I are siblings and it still surprises you that _I_ am here, working as enforcer? But then, you are probably here to see _him_ …” The dark Praxian narrated, while walking past the black and white tourist. Said tourist couldn't help himself, but stare at his former enemy. Barricade had changed. His plating was pristine, the decals and added white accents looked shinier than ever and the whole way the mech carried himself was captivating… and the way his sensor panels swayed with every step… 

“Want me to call him for you?” 

Jazz had to reset his optics for a second. “Who…?” He asked stupidly, drawing a short laugh from the darker mech. “Well, Prowl. You came for him, didn't you?" The ex-Con gave him a sceptical once over "Everything all right with you? Don’t tell me you are on _something_ …?“ the last was said in a hushed voice, while Barricade looked around, “You know, this _is_ a police station, and _I_ would be supposed to report you. Theoretically” 

Jazz was taken aback by that and shook his head as the other's implication sank in. “No way mech. No. I… have been up and about all day. Had problems with my hotel booking and stuff, am just a little tired, that’s all” He replied sheepishly. He was clean since mid-war. No way he would start taking anything questionably again and risk to fall back into a very bad habit. 

Barricade still glanced rather doubtful at him, but nodded slowly, while he leaned at the wall behind him “So… you want me to call him or not?” He repeated his initial question “Yeah, sure” Jazz finally answered and stepped closer to Barricade, waiting for the other to comm call Prowl. 

“He is busy right now, but he sad, if you want, you can wait for him in his office” Barricade offered and Jazz accepted, following the ex-Con inside the station. Catching himself more than once as his gaze traveled from the Praxian’s doorwings, to the small of his back to his ass… 

“And we are here” Barricade announced, not impressed at all. Pointing to a chair, at the rather empty desk. He stepped aside and let Jazz enter the room “You need anything? Energon? A snack?” the dark Praxian asked. Jazz checked his levels and decided for the energon, waiting patiently in the chair as Barricade went to pick his drink.

A few minutes later the Praxian returned with two cubes, handing Jazz one, sipping at the other. “So, how has freedom treated you so far?” The officer wanted to know, leaning against Prowls desk. Jazz shrugged, trying hard to not look at the enforcers codpiece right infront of him, Primus what was wrong with him today? Maybe he should try hook up to someone sometime soon? “Good enough. Have been traveling a lot, making music" He looked up at the Praxian “I have a job here next week, in a club called 'The Noise Machine’ if ya wanna see how exactly I’m doing” he added with a smirk. 

_Wait. Was he flirting with_ Barricade _, while waiting for_ Prowl _, in Prowl’s very own office_? 

“That’s an invite?” The dark mech gave back, optics openly roaming over Jazz frame, before they stopped at the other’s visor. Jazz spark seemed to spin even faster for a moment; at least Barricade was absolutely flirting with him. And somehow, Jazz liked it. Still, the “Yes?” that slipped his lips was anything but intentional. A polite reflex maybe?

Barricade looked smug, as if he wanted to say something, as he frowned, paused and sniffed. He looked around irritated before he looked at Jazz again. “Do you smell that?” the officer asked but Jazz just shook his head, he really didn’t smell a thing and wondered if the mech was trying to con him for his earlier reaction.

Barricade started to walk through the office until he stopped besides the Polyhexian, sniffing again. Then he leaned down, his face close to Jazz’. Strangely it didn’t feel uncomfortable or wrong… 

“It’s you” Barricade breathed, and looked at Jazz questioning, as if he tried to puzzle a complicated mystery together. “I don’t know what you are talking about” Was all Jazz could give back before something in the back of his processor told him to _run...give chase_. He didn’t know why or what triggered it, but from one moment to another he was up and slowly stepping backwards, away from Barricade, until his back hit the wall. 

_Trapped...keep running_ his processor informed him, he still couldn't make any sense of it, but glanced towards the door. He could make it, he still didn’t know _why_ , but he had to. He bolted towards the door, dodging the Praxian’s grabbing servos, showing the chair against his pursuer on the way out, wincing for a second as Barricade tumbled to the ground. He would have to tell him that he was sorry for it later. Now he _had_ to run. 

He pawed the doorpad, noticing that Barricade got up behind him. But he was lucky, the door in front of him already slid open. He just had to get out of the cramped office and- “Uff!” He rubbed his head, stepping back from the mech who was suddenly in front of him, blocking the way out. 

“Prowl! Good that you are here, something is off and I think Barr- Wha-Wai-t, Prowl! What are you doing?!” He let out a surprised squeal as something in the optics of his old comrade suddenly changed and the former tactician grabbed him firmly and practically buried his face against Jazz neck, taking a deep invent. _caught...worthy... stay_ was all his processor provided.

He leaned into the ex-SIC before he knew it, freezing as a low, dangerous growl sounded from behind him. Right, Barricade. Instead of saying anything to his fellow Praxian Prowl just returned the growl, sending icy shivers down Jazz spinal strut.

One part of him told him, again, to just stay, to give in and he wanted to scream at his system in pure frustration. Wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean. Another part of him was strangely aroused by Prowl’s and Barricade’s dangerous behavior. 

He knew it didn’t make any sense, Maybe Barricade was right and he _was_ somehow on something? And those other two were as well?

His musing was interrupted by Barricade, who grabbed him from behind, pulling him backwards with a surprising strength. Prowl held onto him too, following, still growling at his brother, even though it was with less intensity. They stopped and Jazz realized that they must have reached the desk, blocking Barricade from pulling him further along. 

He could only guess that the Praxians stared each other down above his shoulder, as suddenly two pairs of servos, he couldn't really tell which were Prowl’s and which Barricade’s, touched him everywhere, set his sensory net on fire. And the small voice inside his head that had told him to run, then stay before, told him to let it happen now, to give himself to the brothers. That they were strong, healthy, protective… perfect _mates_ indeed…

_Wait… what was he even thinking? And why? Mates?_

Jazz cover slid aside without him even noticing, and before he could do anything against it, both Praxians went down on him, kneeled at his peds to _taste_ him. Barricade's tongue dipped inside his valve from behind him, licking away the lubricant Jazz hasn't even realized he'd leaked. While Prowl's tongue pressed against his anterior node, circling it, causing the Polyhexian to moan breathlessly.

Not caring for the ‘hows’ and ‘whys’ any longer Jazz just let it happen, until he was pulled down by the pair as well. 

He distantly noticed the sounds of parts sliding aside - covers - the small, functional part of his processor promoted. Then he was moved, shifted, more growling was exchanged between Prowl and Barricade, as if it was their only way of communication. Jazz was positioned between the two doorwingers by their combined effort, then he was slowly pulled down, only noticing that he didn’t have one but both spikes lined up with his valve, as they already sank into him. All he could do was feel how he was slowly stretched to his limits, helpless between the stronger mechs taking him. 

They stopped with both spikes completely embedded inside his thight, overstretched opening. Jazz whimpered on the verge of pain, grabbed onto Prowl, while he leaned heavy against Barricade. Luckily they let him rest, get used to the stretch. After a while Prowl wrapped his arms around him held Jazz up, his spike still deep inside the Polyhexian. As if that was his clue, Barricade started to move, thrust his spike fast and deep inside him, causing Jazz and Prowl to moan with every push and pull.

It didn’t take long until the room was filled with moans, whines and heavy venting. Until one after another overloaded hard. Filling Jazz up with hot transfluid. He bit down on his bottom lip, as he felt how he was stretched even more by the added fluids and both spikes started to swell around the base, effectively trapping every drop of transfluid inside him while locking the three of them together. Like this, they collapsed onto to the floor, rebooting. 

Prowl was the first to wake, who was coherent enough to think again, but still firmly locked inside Jazz with no way out. What made the situation horribly awkward for the usually logical mech. So he did the only thing he could in that situation and scanned himself to find out what had happened, as he stumbled over a strange line of coding. He did the most logical thing: isolated it and tried to get rid of it, what only resulted in an error message telling him that the coding had to remain active until successful. He wondered what exactly that meant, as the coding started to shut down his higher processor functions again, not even giving him a chance to do anything against it, telling him that he should rest, so that he would be ready for the next round of coupling…

…

It didn’t only happen to them, but to mecha all over Cybertron, for three full day- and nightcycles. And stopped as suddenly as it had started. For Jazz, Barricade and Prowl it had meant three days and nights full of interfacing. It wasn’t always all three of them. Often enough the brother’s took turns, filling Jazz with a steady flow of transfluid. It ended with both of them merging with the Polyhexian on the third day, right before all three passed out and recharged long and deep. 

When they woke up they all were sticky, exhausted, low on energy and awkwardly silent. It took them a week to come to terms with the event and actually be able to meet up and talk about what had happened… about the consequences. 

“So…” Barricade looked at the energon cube in is servos, as if it was the most interesting thing on Cybertron. “You are carrying… have you decided what you are going to do about it?” red optics shyly looked in Jazz direction. The visored mech sat much too silent on Prowl's big couch, fumbling with a datapad. Prowl, who stood besides his energon dispenser, was trying to keep a neutral expression, while his doorwings betrayed that he was just as nervous as Barricade about it. 

“Actually…” Jazz hesitated. Vented once, twice. “Ratchet told me this morning that ‘it’ is going to be a ‘they’. Two. Twins. They both have all of our C.N.A. I… look, I don’t expect any of you two, to play a part in this. Neither of us had planned it, or actively wanted any of this to happen… But…. _I_ personally can’t even think of canceling the carrying process. I’ll keep them. _You_ are free to be a part in their life or not…”

He had no idea how he was supposed to actually do it, Primus he didn’t even know how to raise sparklings at all, but he still had some months to learn and prepare and-

“And still we are part of it. Those… two are ours. Just because they weren’t planned doesn’t mean they aren’t wanted” Prowl looked around. “But if you don’t have any place bigger than this, it would mean that we have to look for a new apartment soon…” “And with _we_ ” Barricade cut in ”My dear brother means the three of us. I always thought you are hot… I don’t know how good I’d be at the whole frail, tiny Newspark handling, but at least I can provide for them. And for you, of course” He flicked his wings in something Jazz interpreted as challenging, pride, which was certainly meant for Prowl, who's doorwings gave a flutter in return .

Jazz nodded slowly, a small smile on his lips, happy about the others' words. Relieved. But their reaction meant something else, too. “Looks like I’m going to move to Praxus then…” Not that it was a problem for him, he was adaptive by nature. But it would also mean that they, all three of them, had to learn to live together. And from what he had learned about Prowl and Barricade they merely accepted each others presence at the moment. 

“Would you two want to see them?” He asked no one in particular, giving an inviting wave with his datapad, he didn't have more than a few scans and two spark pictures but it was something. Both mechs seemed very interested and moved to sit besides him on the couch.

IT would work out, Jazz decided. He had mastered harder challenges, than getting those two back together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz checks out their maybe-new home while his Praxian 'roommates' have to work overtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up for everyone diving directly into the second chapter; I updated the first. I checked on it to make sure all plot points are set the right way and was thrown into a tumble by all the mistakes... hopefully it's better now. And I hope this one here is not as faily...
> 
> Oh... And the chapter count went up 🙈  
> (This was supposed to be a one shot...)

Jazz was looking out of his transport to their maybe new home, in which he would possibly move in with his two Praxian… Newspark-sires? Roommates? Lovers?

Within the last two weeks he had already taken care of his flat and contracts. Luckily he, as fresh carrier and 'victim' of the latest events, had been given the right to cancel every contract made before the now so-called 'Mass-Heat', to be able to adapt his live regarding to the new situation. 

It still meant a lot of paperwork since he had to provide a accredited copy of his carrying record to every company. And to get a free copy for the cancelling he had to provide the companies request for said copy to his medic, then send the copies to the newly opend praxian bureau of family development. 

Of course Jazz was thankful that the state he now would call his home for a while paid most of his expenses regarding his current situation, but it also meant a lot running around. Which got Jazz unusually tired. Most of the time he just fell asleep afterwards somewhere in Prowls flat, where he now spend the time until they had acquired something bigger.

It gad happend on the couch, or at the table, halfway on the table and once even while taking a bath - since that incident Prowl and Barricade had banned him from using the bathtub unsupervised.

Additionally Barricade had moved in as well, occupying the couch in the living room most nights, since Jazz had moved into the only guest room of the flat. That caused every morning to start out rather… fun, if Jazz was honest.

Most of the time the two Praxians behaved completely normal if a little bit tense around each other, but from time to time, for example at breakfast, Jazz had caught the enforcers _growling_ at each other. Doorwings fanned wide, plating flared up and rattling.

While Jazz just sat there, waiting for one of the mecha to get him his energon from Prowl's dispenser. It wasn't like he couldn't get it himself… but first, as they still were alone in the flat, Prowl had insisted to bring it over for him. 

Then, with Barricade in the mix... the Praxians had started to fight over the _right_ to deliver Jazz the energon.

Smiling at the memory Jazz sighed as he shifted in his seat, not driving himself had also been something both Praxians have demanded. For his own safety, of course. 

He had tried to disagree, but after Prowl pulled up statistics and numbers about just how dangerous traffic was and Barricade showed him pictured of mechs who had accidents while driving in their altmodes Jazz had complied, after he had emptied his tank, twice.

A small sound drew his attention up to the sign that showed, that the transport would arrive soon at the next stop, his stop, so Jazz struggled to get up, nearly falling back into his seat as the transport turned sharply. He _really_ disliked to drive around in this shaky thing... Maybe he would dare it and drive home in his alt after all, he just had to make sure the others don't find out. 

From where the transport stopped, Jazz had to walk a few minutes until he arrived to the adress Prowl had given him, he enjoyed every second of it. And it gave him the chance to check out the neighbourhood. From what he could tell it was not his usual scenery but a lot nicer and very quiet and peaceful.

One thing got him wondering though… as far as he could see, he couldn't spot a single apartment building, only single houses, varying in size, color and shape. He kept walking and wondering, until he stood in front of the address he had been given in the morning. 

First they had wanted to go together but both enforcers had to work suddenly and it was already too late to cancel the appointment. 

Now he wondered if the other had made a mistake in the rush? Jazz slowly walked up to the nice looking house, just as a slim black and golden Praxian Jazz knew as Drive-By opend the door and greeted him with an easy smile, telling Jazz that he was happy to finally meet him in person.

So the address _was_ right after all. And he wasn't going to check out a flat, as he though - as Prowl had told him - he was going to check out a house. Their possible house. Alone considering such a thing did trigger _something_ inside of him. Made him feel strangely in need of having it. 

The tour was long, the house big and all of the six rooms were wastefully spacious. He was thankful that the friendly mech who showed him around, noticed it and offered Jazz a break and a cube of energon. 

"So... how is it for you, to be one of the mechs carrying Cyberton's future? And then not just one but two at a time... But then with two Praxian's as mates no wonder" the dark estate agent chatted on. Jazz wasn't too thrilled about all the very personal details the mech knew, probably from Prowl, who set all this up - they would have to talk about this later - still Jazz nodded, smiled and answered after taking a sip from his energon. Praxus was, after all a city were a mechs status could be blemished from being impolite. 

"It's, well… quite a challenge at times. It's been so long that Newsparks ever existed and even longer that they were actually carried out by mecha, that even the medics who did work with them back before the war, have to re-study a lot. But I think we are doing good and Praxus generously provides a lot for me and my… the little ones' sires"

The estate agent resetted his doorwings high and proud. "Of course Praxus does. I mean all this?" He made a wide gesture, indicating he meant the roomy house. 

"It's perfect for raising a Newspark… well two. And the neighbourhood is, too" he added still smiling, that's when it dawned to Jazz why Prowl had told the mech about him carrying, being able to purchase this house was probably directly connected with it.

Jazz looked around again from his spot on the comfy couch he had sat down at a point, they would totally keep it, that was, if things would work out for them. But first he just needed to know a thing that bothered him "Say, and please be honest Drive-By, this house was empty and up for renting to begin with? Right? No one had to move out to make make room for, well, us?" 

Jazz almost winced when the Praxian shook his head but than Drive-By chuckled "I mean, no, no one was still living here, the previous owners grew older and decided to go for a smaller place, a nice apartment close to the western Crystal Gardens, I picked it out for them myself!" 

Another sharp wing-twitch indicating how proud Drive-By was by doing so. "But no to the renting part as well. This object is for sale and that is what Prowl was interested in when he contacted me, too, I'm surprised your mate hasn't told you… oh. Oh" 

The estate agent covered his intake looking remorseful, doorwings fluttering low. "I might have spoiled a surprise? Sorry I really didn't know" he apologized looking very taken aback. "No, please, I asked you and like you said you didn't know. It's all Right." Jazz tried to calm the visibly upset mech.

"I'm a good actor! I'll play surprised when Prowl tells me and won't mention that we talked about it, okay?" The Praxian nodded, thankfully relaxing again. "Thank you. Primus bless your pure spark… well he kinda did already, now didn't he?" The estate agent breathed a laugh.

Again Jazz had to bite down a comment about how _not funny_ all of this was for him. The way his entire live had already changed and would change, the fact that his frame wasn't his alone any longer, hiw his coding acted up every now and then and just how everyone assumed that he and his two Newspark-sires were a couple... a trine? While in reality none of them had touched each other since the day of the sparking.

Even though something deep inside Jazz just screamed at him how great it would feel to have those frames close to his again. How good it would feel to be filled up by their transfluid... those days Jazz spent mostly in Prowls guestroom taking care of the charge that was so hard to get rid off, using nothing but his own digits...

Jazz sighed, feeling the well-known charge build up in his frame again. Great now he probably would have to do exactly that as soon as he arrived back home again… "So, what do you think?" Drive-By asked before his expression changed somehow before he vented in deeply. 

Jazz ignored the mech's strange behaviour and tried to focus on the matter at servo. "I like it. Really. Would change a few things here and there but overall it's pretty much perfect. But I have to show Barricade and Prowl the pics I've taken first. This is a big investment and we better all agree on it." 

The visored mech explained, suddenly feeling very crowded by the estate agent who eyed him intensively, nodding slowly at Jazz' words. "That sounds reasonable. I'll wait for your call then. Uhm. Is there _anything_ else I could help you with? Whatever it might be?" 

Okay. That was off. Very, alarmingly off. Especially with the way those doorwings were spread out far and… flirtatious? "Nothing at all. And oh, look, it's pretty late already. I better get going, sure my _mates_ are back home by now. Thank you for the tour and answering my questions!" 

With that Jazz left the house and the estate agent behind, politely declining two other offers from the mech before the Polyhexian went up to the road and transformed into his altmode, not caring for his Praxians' reaction, still to creeped our by Drive-By's sudden change in demeanour.

It somehow reminded him of Barricade right before things went on between them. Jazz decided to make a screenshot of his inner reading and sent it to Ratchet, together with an explanation of what had happend. Maybe this somehow had something to do with the Mass-Heat or his new coding? Maybe it was useful for the medic, even if he couldn't really tell in what way…

And there was another matter at servo he had to adress as well, regarding Prowl and the house. Jazz didn't know how well his or Barricade's financial situation was, but his own savings from the war would probably completely evaporate with such a big house in such a nice part of the city. 

And there were so many more expenses the two Praxians would have to cover for all three of them, since all carrying mechs were off limits work wise, no one wanted to risk anything going wrong… And soon enough the two enforcers' wages would have to be enough for all five of them. A pretty house wasn't worth starving...

On the other servo… that house had been great. Everything was well planned out and kept neat and clean. And it would be _theirs_. Their own little fort of freedom. Of safety. 

Not that he had felt unsafe before... or ever wanted to life in a house of his own. He loved traveling way too much… but right now the prospect of settling down was so very soothing, something he really wanted with an urgency he rarely felt before.

He had been told by Ratchet, who checked on him regulary, that there were some rather drastic changes in his core programming, some already completed and set and some still being worked in, as if his coding was rewriting itself on the go. Maybe that updated coding was the reason for his sudden urges? He really would have to talk to Ratchet about _that_ later as well… But more important was the effect he seemed to have had on Drove-By, he really didn't wish to get down with a strange just like that. The last incident involving Prowl and Barricade was more than enough.

…

Back in Prowl's apartment, which was still missing it's resident Praxians, Jazz had to rest and refule again, which proofed to he a problem. He had originally planned to get some additives - copper, lithium and tin - on his way home. But the incident with Drive-By made him drive directly to Prowl's instead.

Where all those additives were already used up. All that was left was silver and iron… which Jazz couldn't get down if someone offered him credits for it. And drinking his energon plain… No. It was just no option.

Well he did have Barricade's and Prowl's secondary comm codes… the ones they kept online even during work. In case an emergency occured. 

The visored mech contemplated if this was urgent enough to count as emergency? He had The feeling Prowl would maybe comply and grab him the additives but give him a speech later… while Barricade seemed to be a lot less formal. So he called the latter.

::Jazz? What happend?:: 

The enforcer's voice cracked over the freshly opend comm channel, his ma- his Newspark-sire sounded rather concerned, though. Oops. 

::Hey Barricade, I'm fine. Nothing happend. Well besides that I forgot to stop by the shops and now I'm too tired to go out again, so I'm stuck with Iron and Silver additives, who even likes those? So I hoped you could maybe grab me some bags of copper, lithium and tin on your way to the flat? Oh and maybe some of those foamy things?::

::Ah, I see… Just a moment, work::

Jazz gave an affirmative and started to feel the slightest bit bad about bothering the other at work. Barricade sounded busy… And it took a moment until the other started to say something again, while Jazz leaned back on the couch still tired from the day. 

At the same time he could still feel a small charge buzz through his frame. Without being aware of it he let a servo travel down his frame, rubbing absently at his warm panel, which itched to popp open. 

::Sorry. Had to answer another officer's question. And I have to keep the call short, too. But I got your list down and sent a delivery request up. I'll ping you the tracking code. I and Prowl will probably arrive… well late. Or maybe early, as in 'early morning' vise. Anything else I can do for you?:: 

Ah, right, a delivery! Why didn't he come up with that? At least he would have his additives soon enough. But knowing that his roommates won't be home anytime soon dampened Jazz mood a little. 

::Thank you! You're my saviour! Besides that, I'm fine, I hope you don't have to pull an all nighter though. Greet Prowl from me!::

Barricade said his goodbyes and Jazz offlined his optics behind his visor as he cutvthe comm line. Still rubbing his panel. He should just move into his guestroom and get rid of it… But then, he would be alone for quite some time. So why relocate at all…? 

Jazz was about to help himself out on the couch as he remembered a tiny but important detail: the delivery. Nothing would be more awkward and unwanted than being halfway through it, only to be disturbed by the delivery mech. So he checked the tracking code, happy to see that he would just have to wait about 8 minutes longer.

To keep himself from doing anything regrettable he forced his frame off the couch and walked up to the energon dispenser, poking around in the menu until everything was set the way Jazz liked it. He checked the tracking code again, which showed that his additives would be there in four minutes. Deciding it was good enough for him, he started the dispenser which took a moment computing the setting and finally poured him a nice, hot cube of thick midgrade. 

By the time the delivery arrived the energon had just the perfect temperature. Jazz set everything up, pushed a 'foamy thing' right inside the blue liquid before adding a mix of the three additives in it. Pleased with the smell of his creation he sat back down on the couch, which would _so_ be replaced by the one in the house, should they take it, and enjoyed every singly sip.

After the cube was empty and his tank comfortably full with warm energon Jazz had just one other matter to take care of… He offlined his optics yet again, opend his lubricant soaked cover, and pushed his digits between his warm, puffy valve lips, while he worked his anterior node with his thumb.

Since he was alone, he allowed himself to moan out loudly as he felt the first wave of pleasure roll over him. He could already tell that he'd probably need forever to get rid of his charge though, while he knew how he had to work himself to get the wanted overload, since he carried it always seemed to miss something. 

_A real, thick spike, filling him with hot transfluid_ , a small voice inside his processor promoted. Causing Jazz to groan in frustration. This was not helping him at all!

For a second he wondered, if not getting off would count as emergency for his Praxian's. Would any of them actually come to help him out, if he asked? He remembered Barricade's dark, husky voice, sounding honestly concerned… and felt his charge rise up quite a bit. 

Startled by the sudden rise Jazz gasped and bucked his hips up into his own digits. He concentrated and thought about their last conversation, replaying each of Barricade's words as he frantically worked his node, while pumping two digits in and out of his valve. 

Barricade's voice did the thing for him, and pushed Jazz over the edge faster than he had accomplished before, without thinking about the dark Praxian. As he slowly came down from his overload induced high, he started to contemplate, that maybe, he should consider... getting closer with his _roommates_ after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The light that filtered through the blinds into their current home had switched from natural sunlight to artificial street lights while Jazz had waited for his two newspark sires that day. Even as it turned from late evening to night time none of them had shown up or messaged him; but then he had been warned that they might come home very late or even very early in the morning. He also didn’t want to bother them again without good reason, not wishing to distract the enforcers from doing their work, plus last time Barricade had sounded rather worried about him calling so he was positive that a call from him would be distracting for sure. 

And even though he had no idea what they were doing right now, being unfocused in the wrong moment might get them in trouble or worse: hurt, which wouldn't be good. After all he did start to care for both of them. Plus their jobs were the ones bringing the credits in at the moment. Something Jazz still hadn’t gotten used to if he was honest. He'd always been rather self-reliant. He wondered how things would be, once those two tiny sparks became real living mecha. Someone had to care for them 24/7 from what Jazz had read on the matter and he had the slight feeling that this someone would be him most of the time. So he would not be able to work for quite a while. 

At one point in his musing the Polyhexian must have fallen into recharge on the couch, still reading the datapad Ratchet had given him about sparkling care and all because he just had to know how things would really be after his prior speculating. He only woke as a light servo touched his cheek and he heard voices around him. As he onlined his optics and his visual feed slowly powered on he looked into Prowl's deep blue optics while he heard Barricade say something from further away. He realized then that he wasn’t on the couch any longer but in a fluffy bed. Had Prowl carried him over? 

“Your shouting will rather be the reason of Jazz waking up than my little touch, Barricade”, Prowl hissed in a low voice. And Jazz could do nothing to stop an annoyed huff. Really? The first thing he woke up to were his lovers, err sparkling sires, fighting again?

“Do you two really have to quarrel _all_ the time?”, he mumbled, slowly sitting up, feeling stiff and sore. Maybe he should start reading in his bed from now on because falling into recharge on the couch was out of the question, at least from the way his joints felt right now. The former saboteur gazed around as he realized the shocked silence around him, both Praxians looking in his direction, suddenly realizing that he was already awake. Probably woken up by their bickering. At least Jazz could sense the guilt in their fields clearly, too. But then he noticed something else. First on Prowl, then on Barricade. The only problem was that he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, processor still sluggish from his prior recharge. But something was off about how they looked.

They must have noticed his questioning stares because they too exchanged a look before Prowl was the one addressing him while running a servo over his own crashbar which always had decorated his chest but still seemed off. "You probably already noticed that a few changes to our frames have been made?", Prowl started, apparently waiting for a reaction from Jazz before he continued. 

The Polyhexian nodded slowly, just now getting that Prowls crashbar was only one of the things that seemed off. He went back into his system, checking older files of the black and white Praxian and yes, he’d always sported a black crashbar, only now it was looking sturdier, thicker and covered more of the other's front, even protecting his headlights now, same for Barricade. 

But that wasn't it. Now that he had the first thing figured out he realized that their entire plating was different, thicker. Reinforced? 

Prowl continued talking, which brought Jazz' attention back to him.

"Ah yes, yesterday we were called in by our superior to be part of a different unit. It was a test run and apparently we both did well enough to be offered a position in said unit. It's a specialized task force for finding and handling mechs who are part of militant groups. Even after the horrors of the last great war there are mechs around who just have to try to disturb the peace…"

Jazz had started to listen to Prowl's explanation since he really wanted to know what this all was about but right after a few sentences his attention turned away from the other’s words and back to the Praxians' frames. The way they now looked even bigger, stronger, bulkier did something to Jazz. A low voice inside his processor told him how _worthy_ those two sires were, how those two were the perfect guardians for him and their offspring. And how easily their strong servos could undo him in any way possible. 

The enforcer was mostly through his explanation as he realized that Jazz didn't seem to listen any longer. And the way his frame had heated up as well was everything but normal. "Jazz? Is everything all right with you?" 

Prowl’s concerned question cut through to the carrier who realized that he just missed a rather big portion of Prowl's explanation about why he and Barricade had their plating, no, entire frame reinforced. He couldn't help but blush as he ducked his head, nodding lightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just... kind of zoned out? For only like… well, most of what you said." Jazz felt horribly dumb right there and then and concerned that Prowl and maybe Barricade, too, would get angry at him for not paying attention and because of what? Him getting unreasonable horny all of a sudden? 

He raised his hands in his defense. "Not intentionally, though. Really, It's just. Uhm." Jazz rubbed his face with his servos, buying himself time to think and maybe trying to get rid of the surely very existing blue tint on his cheeks. This was so very embarrassing. Sure, he’d already thought about those two in that way earlier but never with them around, paying attention to him.

Heck, he’d self-serviced to Barricade's very voice just earlier that day, or, well, since it was past midnight, it was yesterday... Still, he had been alone. But now they were here and staring at him, waiting. So he decided that it was better to come clean with it than try to hide it even longer. They had interfaced with each already, after all... even if that occasion had been without their very consent, it had happened. And they weren't inexperienced newly built mecha who couldn't talk about facing. And if Jazz wasn’t misinterpreting the way Prowl and Barricade glanced at him when they thought he didn't notice those two weren't uninterested, either.

"I... The way you two look now, with the upgrades and all, got me pretty distracted to be honest. It suits you, a lot, though! Both of you" He looked up, gaze shifting between Prowl and Barricade, causing his systems to heat up even more. He hoped that his internal compartments didn't melt from the way he felt. It was nearly like... Like it had been the very day all of this started. That combined with something he’d read in one of the datapads he had received from Ratchet just crossed his processor as a gasp came from Barricade and he started to visibly scent the air, lips slightly parted.

"Secondary heat", Jazz blurted, remembering the term from one of the older sources on the datapad. Back in the days, when sparklings were still only brought to live by being carried out by mecha instead of being constructed and given a spark, the couples - or for Vosians and Praxians _trines_ \- stayed close to each other and, well, continued to 'strengthen' their connection with additional copulations.

Those were mostly triggered by the couple's / trine's carrier... In their case that mech would be Jazz. One puzzle piece started to click into another and things seemed to connect rather clearly, just as the intense stare Prowl gave him seemed to grow in heat, as well. _He_ was doing this. His _want_ was somehow doing something to those two Praxians in front of him, causing them to slowly drop back into their less controlled selves. And his thoughts started to slowly go in a single direction again, too. Telling him how those strong mecha could hold him tight, make him overload again and again while deft digits played his frame like musicians played an instrument.

Prowls servo was already traveling down his side when the growl coming from Barricade, who suddenly was very close to him as well, pulled him out of his lust filled imagination. No. They couldn't just... Not like that, not this time again. When they interfaced now, because that was where this seemed to lead without much doubt, it should be right. 

"Wait, mechs, please, just a moment, listen, please", Jazz forced out, grabbing both Praxians by a servo each. "Are you with me, Prowl, Barricade?", he continued, trying very hard to stay focused. 

Prowl was the first to shake his head, probably attempting to clear his processor as well, then nudged Barricade who glared at him for long seconds, doorwings flared out aggressively, before a coherent response came out of his vocalizer with a harsh vent. "Yeah, but it's damn hard to not just jump you right now… or tear into _him_ ", the dark Praxian ground out, his sharp denta pressed together as he gave Prowl another short glare. 

"As much as I dislike to agree with my sibling here the sheer need to touch you and, ah... get _close_ to you is nearly overwhelming. So if you want to say something please do it now, as long as we are still able to leave you alone and not do something you don't want us to do."

Jazz gave a curt nod and collected himself. Tried to get a clear hold of what _he_ wanted, really wanted, even before this 'secondary heat' thing had started. "You, both of you, can leave of course, no hard feelings, it's your choice to do so. But for all it means, I have been wanting the two of you in exactly this way for some time now. First I tried to ignore it but there is nothing gained from denying it, really, so I would be all in to interface with you, heat or no heat."

Neither of the Praxians left. The only response he got was a breathed _yes_ from Prowl and a curt nod from Barricade who had been the first one moving, pressing his hot lips boldly against Jazz’. The kiss deepened within seconds, and Jazz slowly sunk back down into the bed, Barricade following, climbing above him, one servo fondling with Jazz' nearest headlight, causing the Polyhexian to moan into the kiss. This time Jazz could clearly feel his critical thinking slip away as his instinct took over. Still, he noticed how the mattress beside him dipped and another frame pressed up against him. Again Barricade gave a short growl but stopped in favor of continuing the kiss, leaving Prowl as he wedged his servo between the two frames, going straight for Jazz' array which was exposed just as it was touched, no other stimulation needed. 

Jazz, limited as his processing ability was, felt like he was one with the allspark, being so close to his two sparkling sires, lovers? Being their center of attention. But he craved more, spread his legs and rocked against the digits, pushing into his more than ready valve. 

They shifted as things grew hotter between the three of them, always accompanied by displays of dominance among the Praxians, made up of harsh doorwing movements and deep growls. Jazz was lost in their touches, not caring for the quarreling mechs anymore than really wanting them to undo him. ASAP. But even through his limited awareness he noticed that their spikes where already pressing up against him, leaving hot trails of pre-transfluid on his warm plating. But he was still only there with them, mostly unnoticed, slowly turning frustrated. The low whisper in his processor told him to do something about it, to show off. To advertise his readiness. Lure them away from each other and towards himself. So he moved, turned, separated them more effortlessly than he would have thought as if fueled by a foreign power.

He then wedged his own frame between the Praxians, pushing Barricade off of him, behind him and Prowl in front of him and finally underneath him. Everything happened slow but in one steady motion and once he was the one between the enforcers it stopped their warring against each other all together, their instincts not allowing them to endanger their lover, their carrier, their mate in any way, shape or form. Though they seemed taken aback, unsure for a long enough moment for Jazz to get active again. He bent down and caught Prowl’s lips in a slow, sloppy kiss while he spread his legs further in a silent invitation for Barricade, showing off how wet but empty he was. How much he sought his mate to fill him up once again.

Of course Barricade was behind and above his back within seconds, his hard spike penetrating the Polyhexian without any preamble. Jazz moaned into the kiss, blissfully taking the deep and steady thrusts while keeping his second partner placid by continuing the kiss and allowing him to grope and touch and bite down on his neck. There wasn't much more Jazz could do between the demanding parties he was involved with so he just let them do as they pleased, giving himself up to their shared lust until he was teetering on the edge of overload. Which finally washed over him the very moment Barricade came as well, biting down hard on the other side of his neck while Jazz let the Praxian fill him up with his transfluid, waiting patiently until his contracting valve was done milking out every last drop of the other’s spike. Barricade's weight on his back grew heavier as the slightly broader mech slumped down on him in post coital bliss which pressed Jazz further into Prowl beneath him.

While Barricade's spike slipping out of him already softened again, Prowl's still proudly erected member pressed up right between his swollen valve lips, pressing firmly against his sensitive node. The enforcer stirred, one of his servos sneaking out from under Jazz, grabbing his brother and pulling him off the visored mech. Jazz couldn't catch a breath, though. Prowl didn't miss a sparkspin to push Jazz off of him, too, only to follow the musician, to push him on his back. Jazz, still worn out from his first overload, couldn't do much more but let his thighs fall open, showing all he could offer, while his chest moved up and down, vents still going deep and fast to cool his heated frame, lips parted in the effort, optics glued on his second mate. Prowl's gaze roamed his frame for a second hungrily before he bent down, strong servos grabbing Jazz thighs, pulling them up, bending the other’s legs up and nearly folding Jazz in two before he lined himself up and pushed his own spike inside the slick valve.

A shaky vent left Prowl’s throat as he was fully sheathed. The Praxian started to thrust his hips after a short pause, seemingly just savoring the moment he was fully embedded in his mate. Jazz squirmed and moaned. The very different position, accompanied with a new angle, made Prowl hit a very different set of sensor nodes than Barricade had stimulated earlier while leaving the already overstimulated ones mostly alone which made things a lot more enjoyable for Jazz, too. Again the thrusts were deep, always pressing up against the carrier’s ceiling node.

Prowl was also pushing hard against the firmly closed entrance of Jazz’ gestation tank, causing the carrier to gasp and claw the bedding underneath him, already speeding towards his second overload at the delightful mix of pleasure and pain with no concern in the world. They both instinctively knew that at this point of the carriage interfacing this roughly was safe, since the new sparks were still safely contained within Jazz’ own spark chamber and the tiny new frames were only just forming in his womb, hovering in thick nanite filled oil-based liquid, which would soon be mixed up with his Praxians' fluids as well, providing extra nourishment for the diligent nanites building up the frames.

With every move from Prowl Jazz felt the tension in his frame grow, every thrust that made his valve slowly pulse around the spike and the friction his anterior node received from the position additionally pushed him closer towards the edge until he tipped over and everything peaked into a second overload. Which this time nearly sent him into reboot as Prowl crashed onto him heavily. Both too spent to notice how they slowly cleared up again.

“This was... Wow”, Jazz remarked, spent, out of breath but absolutely content. Making sure beforehand that they all were on board with this was the best possible thing they could have done. Now no one had to awkwardly shuffle away, apologize or have a mental breakdown. They just relaxed in post overload bliss, bathing in each other's presence. Maybe this entire thing would work out in the end? Maybe they’d even learn to love each other at some point? And only Primus himself (that fragger) knew if they had the potential to form a real functioning trine and stay together beyond the time it would take to raise the younglings. 

Next to him Barricade pressed up closer to his right side, fans still working overtime to cool his heated frame while one of his servos idly fiddled with Jazz’ ventral plating. "That describes it exactly. And hey, this time we even knew what was going on. And you were pretty sharp to get us all to consent, too. This is so much nicer, now that no one has to feel bad about what we've done", the ex-Con commented, voice still rough with static. 

Jazz nuzzled against his head with a tired but contented smile, inwardly wondering just how the other two had felt after their first encounter... Did they feel guilty for knocking him up even though it hadn't been their fault at all? 

Prowl on his left side stretched lightly on his front before he propped himself up on his forearms. Jazz turned to look at the lighter Praxian and saw the enforcer staring back at him. "I have to agree. That was some quick thinking, Jazz. Thank you for being so considerate, even in such a... _distracting_ situation. Maybe we should talk about this little arrangement of ours more in depth later? See what each of us wants and how we get all set clearly?" 

Jazz blushed lightly at Prowl's compliment, then nodded. "Sounds good to me, Prowler. Ah, and while we are at it – could we also talk about that _house_ I viewed today?", the visored mech said with a teasing voice and field before he offlined his optics and his visor, just enjoying the Praxians' emfs and warmth all around him. He'd have to ask them to tell him the story behind their upgrades for a second time, too. Tomorrow though. Now he just wanted to rest some more, safely cuddled up between his big, strong sparkling sires.

Prowl seemed to have other plans though. "We need to wash up, or we'll be covered in dried fluids tomorrow and I’d rather not have to deal with that" he explained, urging Jazz to get up as well. 

Barricade made a face but slowly got out of bed, too. "No worries, Jazz, I'll help you get clean if you want", he offered, true intentions more than clear… 

"... - onder if you'd still be laughing if he'd sleep on your doorwing, unmoving like a crystal rooted into place."

Jazz slowly onlined but was still too lazy and comfortable to move or even online his optics. It didn't mean that he couldn't listen in a bit on his favorite doorwinged Brothers, of course again arguing. 

"Ah hush now, will you, dearest brother? You had to help him shower last night and that's where it hit you, so stop complaining. I used the spare time and already prepared breakfast and did some research on this entire sparkling thing. I really should have taken a look at the datapads Ratchet gave Jazz earlier. They explain a lot."

Yeah, that was something the carrier fully agreed to. He'd already wondered why he was the only one working through everything, trying to make sense of the more complicated texts just to deliver the put together 'Intel' to Prowl and Barricade. The only reason he had not spoken up about it was that he still thought of himself as leeching off the enforcers. After all _they_ were working day in and out (or in their case nights as well) and he was just sitting around uselessly. On enough days he couldn’t even find the strength and motivation to do the remaining chores and so those two ended up doing those as well. Not that they had ever complained about it...

"Whatever, mister jealous, as much as I love having this pretty piece of ex-spec ops close to me, my doorwing starts to hurt, so I think you could either help me getting him off or I’ll wake him up, it's late morning already anyway", Barricade complained and... 

Did Prowl just stifle a laugh? Jazz heard light footsteps and sure enough felt Prowls field brush against his own which he kept perfectly neutral, thanks _to_ said special ops training. Only as he felt Prowl's servos sneak underneath his frame he couldn't play 'dead' any longer. The Polyhexian stretched, onlined his optics and wrapped his arms around Prowl’s neck, pulling him close. Then he dared to press for a tentative kiss; to his surprise - and delight - Prowl allowed it, even reciprocated it. It send all kinds of emotions through Jazz’ frame. 

They parted again and from the edge of his vision Jazz could see how Barricade rolled his optics, a small half smile still tugging at his lips. Letting go of Prowl he rolled off Barricade's doorwing and sat up beside it, checking the lightly fluttering limb for any visible scratches or bruises but didn’t spot any. Well, at least he hadn't hurt the other besides having him being somewhat uncomfortable. Then he noticed something that seemed much more important. He slowly inhaled a few times, to make sure that he actually smelled what he thought he did before he turned back to Prowl, visor glowing bright, reflecting his excitement. 

"It smells like copper-crisp waffles, with... silvercream?" 

The black and white enforcer smiled down at him as he slowly retreated out of the room again. "I might also have an assortment of mineral shaving ready so that one could top the waffles with whatever seems the best combination of flavors…"

Jazz was up within seconds, pulling Barricade along with him while he followed Prowl. Asking the dark enforcer whether he’d ever tried those and what his favorite topping was. Barricade just shrugged, telling Jazz that no, he’d never tried them and he had no idea what most of the toppings even tasted like. For Jazz that was all the more reason to pull the mustang along even harder, sure that he would love Jazz' favorite treat just as much as the Polyhexian did. 

Seeing the kitchen table set up with a generous amount of food, clearly more than the tree of them could devour in one go, made something inside him sing. Besides his very own happiness a very primal part of him noticed the surplus of food, the care he was given by his _mates_... It made his spark feel warmer and for the first time there was a response or rather two, lightly pulsing. They were faint and it felt so very strange. But for once Jazz didn't need to read or research what he had just felt. 

Astonished he stopped right in front on the table, servo on his chest, instinctively pulsing back to his tiny twin sparks, whimpering faintly as they responded yet again. He didn't realize that he was crying until Barricade appeared in his field of vision, suddenly very close and very concerned, reaching to brush his tears away. Prowl was close again, too, steadying servos on his right arm. 

"What's wrong, Jazz? Did you get up too fast? Are you dizzy? Or... Is something else wrong?", Prowl asked concerned. 

"Does your spark hurt? Do you need us to call Ratchet? I _am_ going to call Ratchet…". Barricade added, placing his servo on top of Jazz' over the visored mech's spark chamber. 

Jazz was moved and overwhelmed by both of their immediate reactions, which wasn't helping him to stop his sobbing. He managed to shake his head though. 

After a few steadying vents he was finally ready to talk, after resetting his vocalizer twice. Primus, this emotional turmoil he sometimes went through since he carried was so very unpredictable at times. "Everything is fine, you two. I'm good, no medic needed, it's just, the little ones... I _felt_ them. Felt those tiny little sparks react. Pulse to mine. That's new... It's just. New" Finding the right words was so damn hard. But from the way Prowl's and Barricade's optics brightened Jazz could tell that they got it without much explaining. 

After that little moment of astonishment and confusion they all calmed down and continued with their morning, enjoying the breakfast and each other's company. Prowl explained to Jazz anew why they’d gotten the reinforced plating and how they would work from now on. This time the carrier listened and congratulated them on the promotion, trying not to feel slightly frustrated that he couldn't work at the moment. Then the topic changed as Barricade asked Jazz how his day had been, already sporting a playful smile. 

"Ah right! The showing! You really could have told me that we opted to get an entire house, as in _buy_ it, not rent it! I was so surprised and baffled! And it has _six_ rooms! What are we going to do with six rooms? I have no idea really... But otherwise it was pretty perfect, the big living room, two generous bathrooms, one even with an oil bath. And there is a park and the shopping plaza and everything being so close is neat, too. Drive-By didn't tell me a price though.…", Jazz realized, already grabbing another waffle. Deciding on not telling his sparkling sires about Drive-Bys strange reaction in the end. Something told him that Barricade and Prowl might not be too happy about it and he didn't want to get the friendly real-estate agent into trouble, especially now that he knew that the other had just reacted to him the same way Barricade and Prowl did. 

The Praxians exchanged a look again before Prowl took the word. "Well, of course it's an entire house, buying just half of it seemed rather unpractical", he started and had to dodge a flat glare from Jazz for it. Barricade just snorted but was quick to busy himself with his own warm energon after he got an equally unimpressed stare from Jazz. 

"Anyways, I checked and doubled checked everything and that house seemed like the best option. First, while it's not cheap the price is fair and reasonable and we can pay off a big part of the cost right away. We also qualify for it before anyone else, even if others might be able to make a better offer or pay it off without taking a credit, since, well, you are a carrier and all. And since Praxus wants to help as much as possible we qualify for a zero interest credit, and what we would have to pay off monthly is within mine and Barricade's financial scope without us having to turn every credit twice."

"What he means is that even with paying it off we will be able to have such sickly sweet waffle feasts whenever you want", the other enforcer chimed in, taking a bite out of his waffle. 

Prowl just gave a flutter with his doorwings and continued. "And regarding the room number, I talked to Barricade about an arrangement that works for all of us and I think having that much space makes it possible for us to get along much better. We have the big living room where we can spend the days and set up a crib. Then each of us can get a comfortable but private bedroom which can be used to just take some alone time, maybe do some paperwork or just recharge or, of course, invite someone or someones in to join for whatever activities... -" Barricade crudely gestured with his servos what Prowl meant with that while the black and white enforcer ignored him. 

"And the other set of rooms is even more practical since it's connected by a door, we thought that it would make a great bedroom-nursery combination. Both rooms are spacious and we could get three beds... or a big one, in one and another crib and whatever sparkling furnishings necessary in the other. We could take turns at night to care for them and from what I read it is easier for the three of us to be as close to them as possible in the beginning. Later, when they are older, the twins could have the rooms entirely, of course", Prowl continued. 

"That's... actually pretty smart. I haven't thought of it that way, really... So even if things don't work out perfectly between the three of us we can just live together, or if they work out be together, without putting any pressure on anyone. I like that" He really did. After all they weren't a classical trine and even for those it was rare, if not fully unseen, that a pair of brothers was part of it, sharing a mate. _Brothers who fought on opposite sides of the war nonetheless_. And if things worked out... They could either opt for a simple unbound polygamous relationship in some ways or maybe truly trine up and bond. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, it wasn't like they were in a hurry anyway. 

"'I like it' as in, we can call Drive-By and tell him we buy it or 'I like it' as in you want to look at other housing options first before you make a decision?", Barricade poked, now on his part ignoring Prowl's glare. 

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at their behavior and nodded. After all he now had already started to set up the rooms in his mind and he did like the house rather much. 

"Go and call him, but just to be clear on that point: Since I am the one who spends most of the time at home and probably will even after they emerge, I'm doing the set up for _everything_ but your bedrooms. Because let's be honest, mechs, as much as I like the both of you, your taste in furniture and decor is rather... questionable.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to magnolia_in_black_velvet for beta-ing this ❤️
> 
> And also to you guys being patient!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night in one sitting. Had to get the damn bunny out of my head...


End file.
